StargateWars
StarGateWars (SGW) is a turn based game that began in 2005. It is a free (for the most part) Sci-Fi browser-based MMORPG (or Massive Multiplayer Online Browser Game - MMOBG) playing where players of various races and alliances strive to gain wealth and fame in space. Sometimes referred to as TheGateWars (TGW). SGW is an MMORPG devoted to the universe of Stargate SG-1 and the Stargate film. The game centres on building stats, recruiting allies and waging personal wars which has led to a dynamic system of politics among the more powerful alliances. Larger alliances are known to conduct large scale wars and build alliance coalitions. As of October 2006, there are 50,652 players, with an average of 500 players online simultaneously. Game Overview SGW is a free, turn based, massive multiplayer 100% web based online verse, where players fight as one of four Races [ Asgard, Tau'ri (referred to as Tauri in-game), Replicator, or Goa'uld] in a constant battle for control of the cosmos (see rankings for who is currently dominating). Players must be wary however, as thousands of others will be trying to conquer them! Players will have armies, covert intelligence, weaponry, and an economic realm to use as tools to accomplish their goals. They can battle alone, become commander of others, join an existing commander, as well as apply for protection and guidance from one of the many alliances. Turns in SGW occur every 30 minutes. While players are free to engage in battle, trade and train armies in real time, resources and attack turns are received at the beginning of each turn. Combat Combat in SGW is turn-based. Players choose the number of attack turns they wish to use. Among the many actions, attack, raid, sabotage, spy, and conquer planet are the available actions. When one player attacks another the attacker and defenders damage is calculated and the player with the higher score wins the battle. If the attacking player wins, the attacker will steal a percentage of the defenders naquadah. The damage calculation is based on several factors. The calculations include but are not limited to, the number of soldiers, the quality of weapons, power of Mothership support, the player's technology, available planet support and the player's racial abilities. Depending on their total attack damage and the defenders total defence damage. In addition to this if the attacker has an anti-covert force during the battle his agents will brake off and attempt to kill enemy spies. The success of this is determined by the difference between the attackers anti-covert and the defenders covert score. Raiding works in a similar fashion to attacking however, a successful raider will steal untrained units rather than naquadah. In addition, a raider will not engage enemy spies with is anti-covert. Spying reveals part or all of the enemy’s stats. Unlike attacking or raiding, spying uses covert turns (CTs) rather than attack turns. A spying player risks losing a percentage of his spies if he fails his attempt. Sabotage attempts to destroy the enemies weapons. It works similarly to spying however a small percentage of the player’s covert agents will be lost on even a successful attempt while a large percentage will be lost on a failed attempt. Planet conquering works by sending the players fleet off to destroy an enemy's planetary defences. If the attempt succeeds the planet becomes annexed by the attacker and sent on a path that will bring it to the attackers solar system so they can take advatage of it. The attacker risks severely damaging or even losing his fleet if he fails. No more than one planet can be seized in a single day. Economy The game is based on three main resources: Naquadah, Attack Turns, and Untrained Units. Other forms of resources are Market Turns (MTs) and Mercenaries. In the early days of the game, ten thousand UU were a large amount. Now, armies are of sizes in millions. Trading The preferred method to obtaining wealth and power is through the Market. In order to fully use the market, one must have Supporter Status. Supporter Status or PPT can be earned through trading two times a set rate. Many players abuse this by selling their resources for real money. GENERAL INFORMATION MPOGD REVIEW *Genre: Strategy *Platform: Linux | Mac | Windows *Client Type: Browser *Interface: Text Based *Time Delta: Turn Based (30 Minutes) *Status: Gold *ESRB Rating: NR *Massively Multiplayer: Yes PRICING *Software: Free *Subscription: Free SYSTEM REQUIREMENTS *As per browser (Internet Explorer 4.01+ or equivalent) MPOGD SPECIFIC *Last Updated: 5/11/2006 AVE. PLAYER RATING *9.5 *4 Total Races There are currently four races to choose from: *Tauri (human): Attack bonus *Goa'uld: Income bonus *Asgard: Defense Bonus *Replicator: Covert bonus Ascended races (accessible after ascension): *The Tollan (Tauri) *The System Lords (Goa'uld) *The Ancients (Asgard) *The Nano Ti Masters (Replicator) Lingo Explained Farming This is when a player hits someone more then 3 times. Some alliances and players say that 5-10 times is farming, but the majority say that when hitting someone 3 times in a short amount of time such as a week or less would be farming. Now this doesn't mean that there is a restriction of only hitting someone 3 times in a player's whole time on SGW without getting trouble. One can hit a target over and over again, but trying to space it out every few weeks or so so it can be avoided is reccomended. Raiding would be considered farming when someone is raided multiple different times in one week e.g raiding someone on Monday, again Tuesday, again on Thursday, etc. Attacking Attacking is when someone is hit once and and not again until hitting them again later on down the road (a couple weeks). This is just a simple attack using up to 15 turns. Massing Massing is when the aim is to kill someone's defence, covert, MS(mothership) and all weapons. This is easily accomplished by attacking someone multiple times in a minute and continuing the attacks until they no longer have a defence left. Raiding could also be classified as massing if they are hit a bunch of times in one day and not again for the rest of the week or more. A series of one turn attacks might be used to damage a player's mothership. Also, sabotage is often used alongside massing. Sitting Phasing is when someone is massed, attacked, raided, or sabotaged repeatedly and causes their realm phase out. Phasing out is when their realm has had over 200 attacks to it and the account basically shuts down on its own to where no attacks can resume on it. The user who is phased can neither attack, raid, spy, nor conquer a planet. The phased out person does not gain naq or UU per turn since their realm is diverting all power into repairing their realm. The longest phased out, due to known experiences) is 24 hours. Abbreviations * Asl/Acl - Anti spy level/Anti-Cover-Level * AT - attack turns * C - chaos * CC - command center * Co - commander * Miners - mining drones/lifers * Mk/Mkt - market * MS - Mothership * MT - market turn * Naq - Naquadah (Monetary unit) * PPT - protected planets treaty * Q - quantum * RAL - Realm Alert Level * Raw UP - Your base amount of UP (before officers and bonuses) * Reg - register * Sl - Spy level * Supers - super soldiers * SS - supporter status/Super Soldiers * SGW - stargate wars (same as The Gate Wars) * TIP - Turn Income Produced * TGW - the gate wars * UM - untrained mercs * UU - untrained units * USS/FSS – ultimate/full supporter status (The above was provided by =Oasis=, semi alphabetical order) Listings *Command Centre : The main screen where a variety of information is shown about a user's account *Attack : This brings you to the battlefied. It shows all available targets, that are not in vacation mode, listed by rank. It can also show listings on alliances, and the user's enemies, allies etc. *Attack Log : Shows a listing of attacks on the account within the past 5 days, sorted by date, and also attacks from account within the past 5 days, also sorted by date *Armory : Buy and sell weaponary, also provides access to the MS Armory *Training : Train and untrain units, buy covert levels and Unit Prodictions upgrades *Technology : Purchase additional upgrades in the area of attack, defence, covert, anti-covert, Unique and Mercenary command *Intelligence : Similar for Attack Log, this screen shows Spy Logs to and from the account during the past 5 days *Market : Where MTs are used to trade one resource for another. Also provides access to Private Trade Broker, Mercenary Market and the Black Market. *Log Out : end session External links *Game site *Game Forum *Pookie's Calcalator *MPOGD *Frappr Mapping *List of Text-based MMORPGs *Site Interface Archive Category: Game Servers